


Fantastical Dates

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Humour, magical case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Your 'very muggle' date was going well ... until a certain wizard-friend takes a seat beside you with a large case in hand.





	Fantastical Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little taste into my fics of the wizarding world! I’ve got a Percival Graves x Reader one too! Happy reading!

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c5b74744a2cd189ae802810f533f7276/tumblr_inline_oqqbcdfTnz1tx5qjw_540.gif)

* * *

Your date excused himself to the restroom, leaving you to keep yourself entertained for several lonely minutes. Glancing around, you picked up the menu that sat on the table and pursed your lips, blowing a cool gust of air over the words that started to make the letters rattle. Soon, the characters started to pair up to create limbs and began to dance across the page in sync with the music playing at the restaurant. 

“Be careful with that, you don’t want to startle the Muggles.” 

You jumped and dropped the menu on the plate, where the magic faded and the words fell back into their rightful places. Looking up, you saw a very familiar young man with light brown curls and dressed in a bright blue and yellow jacket and vest – your best friend, Newt Scamander. The man took a seat opposite and stared at you with a warm smile after having not seen you in a year. 

“What are you doing here?” you whispered, looking around frantically to make sure that you date was still absent. Newt squinted at your agitation and cleared his throat.

“I could ask you the same thing. Does anyone at the Ministry of Magic know what you’re up to in New York?” He questioned. You let out an irritated sigh and glared at the wizard.

“I’m chasing a lead.”

“Yes, on Grindelwald, which is both very dangerous and foolish. Did you, at least, tell Dumbledore?”

“Of course not. And you will say nothing or so help me I will...” you started to threaten but Newt interjected that train of thought by lifting his suitcase to sit on the chair beside. Your eyes widened at the sight of the brown case and you froze harder than ‘petrificus totalus’.

“Please tell that’s not -”

“It is.” Newt confirmed. You tore your eyes away from the bag and glared at your friend.

“Of the two of us, I’m more than certain that you’re the stupid and foolish one.” You told him bluntly. Newt chuckled a soft ‘ah-ha’ and drummed his fingers nervously on the top of the case all the while looking at you with a mischievous glint in his eye. Your quizzical frown turned into quick head shake and you pointed a finger at Newt’s face.

“No. I’m not going to be dragged into one of your messes again.” you told him, putting your foot down on the matter. Newt leaned forward and clasped his hands around your hand, ever so delicately.

“It’s only a small matter … involving a runaway Niffler.” 

“Niffler?!” you exclaimed, oblivious to the way people had frowned at your lack of respect in a public area. Newt hushed you down quickly and nodded in response. “You lost _my_ Niffler while there’s a lunatic running about?”

“This is why I’m asking you for help.” Newt emphasized. You pulled your hand back and rubbed the side of your head as you thought. You had been hot on Grindelwald’s heels ever since he terrorized the Headmaster who cared for you like a father with a scathing howler that promised death – and, now, your beloved Niffler was in danger. 

“I’m going to regret agreeing to help, aren’t I?” You asked regretfully and Newt burst into a grin, almost jumping out of his seat. 

“Not for a moment.” He brightly promised and took a stand, suitcase in one hand while the other was outstretched before his best friend. Chewing on the inside of your lip, you couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement to head off on another adventure with your friend. 

Taking his hand firmly, the pair of you dashed out of the restaurant and disapparated, completely forgetting about the date you left behind.


End file.
